creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Valentine
Doctor Joseph Valentine was a scientist and chief researcher of NIMH. Dr. Valentine was experimenting on animals that will enhance their intelligence. Background Physical Appearance Dr. Valentine was a tall, slim elderly man. Joseph had white hair, only on the back as he was bald on top, but had a strand of hair on top. He also has white eyebrows. Valentine's eyes were white with black pupils, and has gray bags. Gallery DrValentineTSofNIMH.png DrValentinewithcage NIMH.png DrValentineSecretofNIHM.png DrJosephValentineexperintationNIHM.png Personality Dr. Valentine is portrayed as a stereotypical mad scientist, being intelligent and ambitious with sinister intentions. He is cold and cruel, testing and performing neurological experiments on animals to see results that enhances their intellect. When rats escaped from NIMH, Dr. Valentine went to the Fitzgibbons farm to recapture them. He will also abduct other animals to perform his experiments back at NIMH, as he set out cages to trap them with alarms that will go off once an animal has been captured. Dr. Valentine will even go as far as to perform his experiments on humans, as he brainwashed four of his colleagues into acting like dogs. He also seems proud of his research, as he kept Martin as his assistant after brainwashing him. In spite of his intelligence and accomplishments, Dr. Valentine fails to see the drawbacks or consequences of the side-effects of his experiments. While he successfully brainwashed Martin, Dr. Valentine didn't realize Martin had his own plans by using his experiments. Once he was deceived, Martin used Dr. Valentine's own equipment to brainwash the scientist into acting like a dog. When he was brainwashed by Martin into acting like a dog, Dr. Valentine was completely obedient to the mouse's commands, acting like an ordinary person as though nothing had happened to him and performing experiments on Martin's orders. As such, Martin had Dr. Valentine lure Muriel and Floyd into NIMH with a bowl of milk so Martin could have Dr. Valentine brainwashing them into becoming the mouse's minions. Dr. Valentine was also playful and like to play fetch, as Timmy and Jenny met him in person, Martin revealed he brainwashed the scientist when the mouse had him play with a ball he threw. Relationships NIMH Thorn Valley Martin Brisby Timothy "Timmy" Brisby Jenny McBride Muriel and Floyd Powers and Abilities Overview Natural Abilities Genius Intellect: Death Trivia *It is unclear if Dr. Valentine is the original scientist who created the Rats of NIMH or what the nature of his research was for. **Being that he is the head of NIMH and the person responsible for brainwashing Martin, it is likely that he created Jenner as well. ***He was arguably the person that Farmer Fitzgibbons was in contact with as he appeared at his farm. ***He did make his own colleagues act like dogs. ****This would then prove that Jenner was most likely affected by this same percentage and logic. ****Ironically, Martin brainwashed Dr. Valentine in acting like a dog as well. **If Dr. Valentine injected Martin Brisby with the same drugs he experimented with on the Rats of NIMH, then Martin's insanity is partial proof that the NIMH performance enhancer does indeed have a small percent chance of causing it's animal patients to exhibit aggressive and violent tendencies as well as a disregard for other species, including their own. *When Timmy and Jenny met Dr. Valentine in person, his right bag was missing at that time. *In the flashback when Martin was explaining about him pretending to be Dr. Valentine's assistant, Dr. Valentine's eyes were yellow and his bags were gone. Quotes Category:The Secret of NIMH Characters Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Animated Characters Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters